


Enjoy Snacks

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sailor Moon Sailor Stars anime two sentence fiction. Sailor Iron Mouse began to smile when a woman ate a chocolate cake slice at a snail's pace.





	Enjoy Snacks

I never created Sailor Moon.

Sailor Iron Mouse began to smile when a woman ate a chocolate cake slice at a snail's pace. *Enjoy your final moments of happiness before I steal your Star Seed for Galaxia* she thought.

THE END


End file.
